


Afraid (Trikey)

by LoveFandoms828



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gay, M/M, One Shot, Rape, Sad, Smut, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: [One-shot, Smut]Trevor's heart hurts, he was pissed off,  beyond angry. His anger taking over his thoughts. He loved Michael but, he made him angry.Trevor liked that Michael was trembling under him. He was too angry to care about Michael's feelings.





	Afraid (Trikey)

Trevor had finally found Michael after he found out that he was alive.

Trevor goes in the house and finds that Michael is alone.

Michael hadn't noticed him yet. He was sitting on the couch, drinking a beer. 

Trevor was standing near him.

Trevor's heart hurts, he was pissed off, beyond angry. 

His anger taking over his thoughts.

He loved Michael but, he made him angry. Michael fucked everything up. 

Trevor puts his hand in a fist.

Michael finally notices him and stands up.

Michael's eyes widened as he looked at him.

“Trevor?” Michael said 

“Michael…” Trevor said in a low voice.

The front door was locked, Michael couldn't escape and run away again.

Trevor walked over to him.

He had an angry look on his face. 

Michael had a worried look on his face.

Then, Trevor roughly kissed Michael. 

Trevor pushed Michael against the wall as he stick his tongue down Michael's mouth. 

Trevor stopped kissing him, Michael was panting. He starts lifting Michael's shirt up. 

Michael grabbed Trevor's wrist. 

“T? W-what are you doing?” he asked 

Trevor ignored him and pushed him near the table. 

Michael looked scared as Trevor got closer to him. 

Trevor took his shirt off. 

He forcefully bend Michael down.

Michael’s stomach was on the table. 

Trevor lifted Michael's shirt again. 

He pulled Michael's pants and boxers down.

He took his pants and boxers off too. 

Trevor took something out of his pants, he put the lube on some of his fingers. 

“T-Trev…?” Michael said in a scared voice.

Trevor pushed two of his fingers inside of Michael and then, another finger. 

Michael moaned as Trevor smirked.

He took the fingers out and put some more of the lube on his length. 

He spreads Michael's legs a little bit and pushes himself inside of him. 

Michael moans loudly in pain and pleasure. 

Trevor goes in and out of him, he goes harder and faster. 

Michael's body feels hot. 

Tears started coming out of Michael's eyes. 

Trevor's hurting him. 

Michael grabs the table and looks up at Trevor. 

“Trevor, please...s-stop...it hurts...t-take it out…” Michael said 

Trevor just thrusts deeper inside of him. 

He goes even harder as he bites and kisses Michael's neck. 

Trevor rolled his head back in pleasure. 

Trevor liked that Michael was trembling under him. He was too angry to care about Michael's feelings. 

He thrusts inside him some more. Trevor came inside of Michael. 

Trevor pulls his length out of Michael.

Some of the cum went down Michael's leg.

He wanted to see the look on Michael's face.

He turned him over, Michael was now laying on his back.

Michael has a deep shade of red on his face and he is crying.

Trevor's face softened.

Trevor kissed Michael, he deepened the kiss as Michael moans softly. 

Michael closed his eyes.

Trevor wiped the tears from Michael's eyes and hugs him.

He held him tightly as he whispered to him. 

“Mikey…”


End file.
